Bath or shower caddies are commonly used to hold bathing accessories. In order to install a conventional bath or shower corner caddy, one must either drill into the walls of the bath or shower, or use suction cups. Drilling results in damage to the bath or shower stall, while suction cups can lose suction, eventually causing the caddy to disengage from the wall.